Into the darkness
by SionaCerys
Summary: Story set from the eyes of Stevie Ray, from when she gets Marked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Stevie Ray's point of view

I watch the scenery of my home town pass me. I looked at my mama driving and gave her a sad smile. I am going to miss this place so much I thought.

"Stevie Ray, honey, you be nice yeah?" Mama said.

I just stared at her and tried not to cry, "Mama I'm scared."

"Don't be scared now, you'll be fine."

Mama accepted that I have been marked as a vampyre, well a fledging and knew that I will either become a vampyre or my body will reject the change and I will die. The drive was a quiet one and finally we got to Tulsa. I looked to my left and saw the most beautiful castle I've ever seen. It was the house of night. My home for the next few years.

"We're here Stevie Ray," Mama said, breaking the awkward silence.

Mama parked the car and we both got out, grabbing my suitcase which held my clothes and personal belongings. We walked up to the doors where the most beautiful vampyre stood. She address herself as Neferet.

"So, Stevie Ray this is where you leave your family and join ours."

"Good-bye Mama, you'll come visit right?" I asked my Mama with tears in my eyes.

"Of course honey, I'm going to miss you," Mama said letting the tears roll down her cheeks. I ran into her giving her the biggest hug.

I turned and followed Neferet into the house of night, leaving my Mama.

"Each and every fledging here gets a mentor in which they can talk to and turn to, your mentor is Professor Anastasia who is waiting near the girls dorm to talk to you," Neferet said to me.

I felt I was on auto-pilot and replied a simple okay to her. I barely toke in my surrounds as we walked through the school and then we stopped outside a door. Standing by the door was another beautiful vampyre I assumed was my mentor.

"Hello Stevie Ray, I am professor Anastasia and I will be your mentor."

"Hey," I managed to whisper.

"No need to be shy, just think of me like a friend," Professor Anastasia said.

I smiled and looked at her, astounded by her beauty.

"Well, I see that Stevie Ray is safe now, I will leave you to it," Neferet said and then left.

"Well lets introduce you to some people."

I walked into the dorm behind Professor Anastasia and saw many others like me, marked. We walked over to four people sitting in front of one of the flat screens.

"Shaunee, this is Stevie Ray, I'd like you to make her feel welcome and could you show her to her dorm," Professor Anastasia said to one girl.

The girl stood up, she was a cappuccino colour, with long black hair and dark eyes. She was also beautiful.

"We'd love to Professor," Shaunee said, smiling at me warmly.

Professor Anastasia smile at Shaunee and then turned and walked away and left the dorm.

"Well hi Stevie Ray, I'm Shaunee and this is Erin," She pointed to a girl who stood up and walked towards us. She was absolutely gorgeous with long blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes.

"They are twins," A boy said raising from the sofa. "I'm Damien by the way, and they aren't actually twins but they are exactly the same, they finish each other's sentences."

"Oh right," I said, "Well I'm Stevie Ray, which y'all probably already know."

"Well, do you want to go see your room?" Erin asked, "you have your own as there isn't enough girls for you to have a room-mate, but don't worry someone will soon come again."

"Alright, I am a bit hungry though so can I grab some food and a drink first?" I asked.

"No need, it's time for dinner soon so we will just show you your room and then we will make our way to the dining room," Erin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The dining room was huge. My first thoughts were it was going to look like Harry Potter great hall but I was wrong. The large hall was arranged with tables everywhere for students to sit with their friends. Along one side of the hall were the food stalls where the lunch ladies waited to serve us our food. Erin led us to a table near a corner of the hall. As I walked pass other students they looked at me as if they were wondering who I was.

"You can come with me if you want and get some food," Damien said as we reached our table.

I was unsure why we walked all the way to the table just to walk all the way back to get food, and then I saw another girl. She was a dark skinned girl. Her hair flowed down her waist in black curls. When she looked up to me I saw the depth of the dark eyes.

"Hey girl," said the fledging who sat before me.

"Stevie Rae, this is Kramisha," Shaunee said, "She is our other friend."

I gave her a warm smile and then followed Damien towards the food. I was surprisingly hungry when I thought I wouldn't have wanted to eat. I grabbed a plate and let the ladies pile the food high. When we walked back to our table I thought about Mama's food and realised how much I really missed her.

"So Stevie Rae, where are you from?" Damien asked making the girls stop talking and listen.

"Well I am from Henrietta, Oklahoma, town of the fighting hens which is ridiculous as hens don't fight," I saw when I swallowed my food.

The next moment I heard a slam as someone pushed open the dining halls doors. I turned to have a look at who was coming and I saw two of the most beautiful teenagers ever. The girl had long blonde hair and the perfect body. Her bright blue eyes were shining. She was absolutely flawless and was the type of girl all girls wanted to be. Holding her hand was the guys everyone either wanted to be or be with. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. His solid face pointed out his perfect features. His body was very fit and full of muscles. The girl let out a laugh which sounded very fake. Beside me I heard the Twins huff.

"Who are they?" I asked tearing my eyes away from them.

"Well he is the hottest guy ever created, also known as Eric," Shaunee started.

"And her, she is a hag from hell," Erin finished. Damien was right about them.

"Her name is actually Aphrodite," Damien said, giving the twins a look.

"She's bad news," Kramisha said between a mouth full of food.

"Well hey, you must be the new girl," Aphrodite said glancing down at me. She must have walked over here while we were talking about them.

"I go by Stevie Rae," I said avoiding her look.

"I'd like to invite you to a group of mine we call Dark Daughters," Aphrodite said. She plastered a smile on her face which made me think that the Twins were wrong about her.

"Sure, I'll be there," I said, "when it is?"

"Tonight after the full moon ritual," Damien said quickly.

"I didn't ask you, did I gay boy?" Aphrodite snapped. I was shocked by her sudden outburst and then looked at Damien and saw his face showed shame.

"Well anyway, I will see you there," Aphrodite said and then turned and walked away.

"Ain't no reason to be ashamed of your sexuality," Kramisha said to Damien.

"My parents find it something to be ashamed of."

"Forget them, we aren't ashamed of you," Kramisha said.

We all finished our food and then walked out of the food hall. Damien said we should make our way to Nyx temple for the ritual. All I could think about was what was going to happen at the ritual, what if I did something wrong. Everyone was already there waiting to go in and when we arrived we all started to go in. We all crowded around in a circle. After everyone stopped talking Neferet danced into the room carrying five candles. She passed one candle to a male teacher, known as Lankford Dragon, one to my mentor Professor Anastasia, one to another female teacher known as Professor Lenobia and then a forth candle to a teacher known as Professor Nolan. The last candle was placed on a statue of Nyx.

"We gather here to worship our goddess Nyx, every full moon," Neferet said, "we worship her by calling each element to a circle."

Neferet walked over to a table where a lighter sat. She picked it up and walked east to where Lankford Dragon stood.

"From the east I summon air and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual will be filled with learning." With that she lit the candle. She turned right to where Professor Anastasia stood.

"From the south I summon fire and ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful," Neferet said before she lit the candle. She walked to her right and faced west to where Professor Lenobia stood.

"From the west I summon water and ask that you wash from this circle in compassion, that the light of the full moon can be used to bestow healing to our group as well as understanding," and with that Neferet lit the candle. Finally she made her way to the north where Professor Nolan stood.

"From the north I summon earth and ask that you grow within this circle of manifestation, that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition," she said and lit the candle. She made her way to the middle where a statue of Nyx stood and the finally candle laid. Neferet picked up the candle.

"And last, I summon spirit to complete our circle and ask that you fill us with connection, so that as your children we may prosper together," she yelled and then lit the final question.

"We fill this temple as for Nyx herself has blessed us all to be like her!"

I stared at Nyx statue and wondered why I was chosen to be like them, what made me so special. I had nothing a vampyre had to offer. Neferet moved back round the circle thanking all the elements and releasing them.

"This is the end of this ritual, merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!" Neferet shouted to us all.

"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!" we all chorused. At that moment everyone filed out of the temple.

"Stevie Rae, we have to get you to the Dark Daughters Ritual thing!" Shaunee said and rushed us out.

"Come on, lets go," Erin followed.

We all walked into the school and stopped outside a room in which Dark Daughters was held. We all stopped in front of the massive doors and held our breaths.

"Well, good luck," Damien said and gave me a shoved me towards the doors. I gave them a small shy smile and pushed the door open to find Aphrodite standing there with an evil smile placed on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What you looking at me like that for?" I asked Aphrodite. She still had the smile plastered on her face.

"Because of what is going to happen," she purred, "now follow me into the kitchen, we need our refrigerator."

"Refrigerator?" I wondered out loud.

Aphrodite just laughed and walked off signalling me for me to follow. I nervously take a step forward and contemplate walking out.

"Come on country girl," she snarled.

I followed her quietly looking around at the other girls here. I didn't fit in. These girls wore designer clothes like the Twins and Kramisha but they all cared about who they were seen around. I suddenly felt self-conscious for once in my country clothes. All the girls close to me stop talking to their friends and stared at me laughing.

"Alright sit down fridge."

"Aphrodite, I don't understand what is happening," I whispered.

"Look, you are not Dark Daughters material, but lucky for you we need a refrigerator, which is a fledging who gives us their blood by the way."

"Blood?" I mutter.

"Don't ask so surprised, its only some of your blood, now give my your wrists," she said picking up a knife and a flask.

She walked over to me and ran the knife up my wrist breaking the skin and causing blood to pour. Quickly she positioned the flask so that the blood dropped from my wrist into it making sure not to waste a single drop. She wrapped my wrist up with a white bandage to stop the bleeding and then repeated the cutting on my other wrist. Once enough blood was caught she turned away.

"Oh, you can leave now we are done with you."

I stood up and ran from the hall crying my eyes out. When I turned the corner I ran into my friends. They toke one look at me and then rushed towards me.

"What did that hag do?" Shaunee asked.

"Sh-she used me as a re-refrigerator," I cried. I couldn't accept the fact. My wrist would have the scars forever.

Damien pulled me into a hug and assured me not to worry that he was going to fix it all. I knew he wouldn't be able to, what he going to do? Yell at her but what would that do. It would only humour her. I pull myself out of his hug and pull my short blonde curls from my eyes. I stared down at my wrists which were covered in the horrible white bandages. Would it look like I attempted suicide?

"Lets just go back to the dorm?" Erin pipped in and gave me a comforting look.

"I just want to get away from here," I sighed.

We all walked towards the way of the dorm in silence unsure what to say. It was about 3:30am and no one was around. Everyone was probably watching television.

"Hey baby," Erin said as a large cat leapt into her arms. The cat nudged Erin's head in a appreciate way.

"How are you gorgeous?" Shaunee purred while she patted the cat.

"Oh that's the Twins cat, normally a cat will pick one fledging or vampyre to become its owner but that cat chose both of them," Damien said, "that is another reason we call them Twins."

We reached the dorm and went to their favourite flat screen. We all sat down on the seats surrounding, all of us besides Kramisha.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed," Kramisha yawned.

"Goodnight," we all said in chorus.

I feared that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was used to sleeping in the night and awake during the day now my life would be the other way around. Sleep during the day and awake during the night.

"Did y'all want anything to eat?" I asked to keep my mind off sleeping, "its draining having blood taken from you so I need some energy."

"Chuck some popcorn in the microwave," Damien said not taking his eyes off the flat screen.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in a few cupboards until I found popcorn. Removing it from its packing I chucked it in the microwave and thought about everything I was leaving behind in my past life. A beeping noise distracted my thoughts. I turned to find what the beeping noise was and realised it was the microwave. I grabbed the popcorn and a bowl and went back to where everyone was sitting. Hours passed and finally I felt really tired.

"I'm off to bed y'all," I said in the middle of a yawn.

After they all said their goodnights I walked up the stairs and towards my room. I unlocked the door and walked in. The room wasn't exactly large, nor was it small. There was a bed each side with a bed side table at each bed. Between the bed side tables was a large window with heavy drapes to keep the sun out. At the end of each bed was a desk and a cupboard. Next to the door was another door which led into a bathroom. I chose the bed on the right and started to unpack my things. I got changed into my pyjamas and then slid into bed. I looked at the bed to my left and wondered who my room-mate would be. My thoughts turned into my dream as I fell asleep.

"Stevie Rae!" I heard someone yell, and then a bang on my door.

"Come in," I slurred, wiping the sleep from my eyes. The door open and the Twins stood there in their pyjamas.

"We forgot to tell you what time to get up," Erin said whilst she walked in. Shaunee followed closely behind.

"Yeah, we got to get up now and have a shower and all, breakfast in just in the dorm we can have anything we want," Shaunee explained.

I got out of bed and pulled a brush through my hair. The Twins left and I headed to the bathroom. Quickly I jumped in the shower and wash myself wondering what cereals they would have downstairs secretly hoping for Lucky Charms. After getting changed and drying my hair I raced downstairs to find the Twins already at a table with a bowl of cereal.

"Do we have Lucky Charms?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Top cupboard on the right are all the cereals," Kramisha said as she joined me in the kitchen. She looked like hell. The bags under her eyes were huge. She must have been real tired yesterday when she went to bed.

"You look terrible today," Shaunee said after taking a look at Kramisha.

"Feel it too."

We all sat down to eat our cereal when Kramisha coughing started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kramisha looked up at us with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were starting to stain red. Fear washed over her face.

"I'm rejecting the changed," she cried.

I saw the tears roll down the Twins cheeks and they watch Kramisha knowing they could do nothing. Girls around us in the dorm watched and feared it would happen to them. One girl, who I caught the name of Becca, ran to get Neferet. Shaunee moved over the Kramisha and laid her on the floor.

"I'm scared, what's going to happen to me?" Kramisha asked Erin and Shaunee.

"Honey, you're going to be fine, Nyx is going to look after you," Erin said through her tears.

I brought over a wet towel and wiped some of the blood running from Kramisha nose. I heard of fledglings rejecting the change but I never seen it happen, and I wished I never had. I watched as Kramisha slowly died, I watch the blood run from her and watched as her eyes slowly closed. Once she passed away she looked peaceful as if she was sleeping, except she was covered in blood. I looked at the Twins sitting cross legged on the floor next to her, letting their tears fall freely down onto the laps. Damien ran into the dorm with Neferet following him closely, in her hands were towels which would of been used to absorb all the blood.

"She's gone miss," a girl whispered yet it sounded like a yell in the quiet dorm.

Damien sank down to the floor with Erin and Shaunee and held Kramisha hand. He tried with all his might to not cry but tears still rolled down his cheeks. Although I'd only known Kramisha a day my eyes still stung of tears. Neferet gently pushed me out the way ad signalled for the male vampyres to come and put her body on a stretcher. Neferet rushed them away and then made us all focus on her.

"Today we have lost one who was close to many of us, but it was unstoppable," Neferet explain, "when one's body rejects the change the fledgling is a time bomb, just waiting to die."

Neferet bowed her head and then walked away. I stared down to where Kramisha body was and all that remained was a pool of her blood.

"Maybe we should leave, so someone can clean up," I whispered. Being at the house of night I was expecting to see fledglings die, but I didn't expect it to be my friend. It was only my second day and I haven't gone through hell and back.

"I don't know what to do," Damien mumbled, "She was my first friend here, before the Twins got marked."

"Damien, we have each other," Shaunee said.

Erin looked glum and unsure what to say. None of us knew what to say, one of our best friends is dead.

"Come on, lets go," Damien said as he stood up. He turned and walked away from the blood, leaving it as a memory. Erin and Shaunee stood up and followed with only one glance back. I bowed my head and headed in the same direction.

"Neferet is looking for you all," a boy said as he ran up to us. This boy was a chubby one with ginger hair.

"Thanks Elliot," the Twins murmured.

I wondered why Neferet was looking for us. Did we do anything wrong? All types of questions swirled round my head as we walked towards Neferet's office. Damien knocked gently on the door and then went inside once Neferet called out to us. Inside her office was amazing with solid wood desks and bookshelves which held hundreds of books. My eyes went back to her desk where four little bottle were. Inside those bottles was milky liquid. Neferet tore her eyes away from the computer in front of her and let her eyes rest on us.

"I am truly sorry about your loss, I called you in to give you these drinks," Neferet said, "They stop nightmares and make it easier for you to sleep."

We all reached forward and accepted ours of Neferet and thanked her. Erin was peeling the label off the bottle when she looked up at Neferet.

"It isn't going to get easier," She whispered, "You all say it will, we will forget about the pain but as soon as another fledgling rejects the change we will remember the pain we went through now that we have lost Kramisha."

None of us had thought of that, we all just hoped with time it would disappear. We would never forget Kramisha but we wanted to lose the pain and if what Erin said was true we would never truly lose it.

"Erin, I know you are in pain at the moment but that is because it has just happened," Neferet said back to Erin, "If there is to be another fledgling rejecting the change that you can help the friend of that fledgling get through the pain."

"I don't know if I would be able to do that."

"Of course you will, wouldn't you like someone to be here with you know who also knows your pain?"

I thought about what Erin and Neferet was saying. Could we help others get over the pain and grieving? When we walked out of the dorm leaving behind Kramisha's blood no-one wanted to look at us, they averted their eyes. Would we become like those when the next student dies?

"I am going to excuse you four from classes today to recover."

We left Neferet's office and headed back to the girls dorm. Inside the dorm was a few students but everyone else was on their way to class. I glanced over to where Kramisha had died and was surprised to see the blood gone, not even one stain left on the carpet.

"Should we have a Star Wars marathon?" Damien asked. My heart skipped when he said that. I didn't think Damien or the Twins would like Star Wars. I nodded enthusiastically at Damien.

"Sorry 'bout your friend, it only happens to the weaker ones," Aphrodite sneered as she walked down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom step I turned round to face her and slapped her right across the face. Her hand flew straight up to her cheek in shock and she just stared at me.

"Do you want ones from us to?" The Twins said glaring at her.

Aphrodite twirled and walked out of the dorm leaving the Twins, Damien and me the only ones in here.

"Y'all want popcorn? I asked breaking the silence.

"You slapped her," Damien breathed still in shock form my sudden outburst.

"She deserved it," Shaunee said. Erin nodded in agreement.

"She should of said what she said," I replied, "now y'all want popcorn or not?"

"Alright yes please."

I went into the kitchen and started cooking the popcorn (well the microwave cooked the popcorn) and thought about Kramisha. She was probably with Nyx right now making a joke about someone or something. I smiled at the thought of it and realised it will be easier in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I laid in bed thinking about the three months I have had in the House of Night. It started off bad with the whole Aphrodite issue and then Kramisha. But it had gotten easier. Class continued normally and student went on being like they normally do.

"Stevie Rae?" I heard Neferet call from outside my door. I jumped outta bed and rushed to the door. I opened the door to find Neferet standing there looking as beautiful as always.

"Hey Miss."

"I've come to tell you that you will soon have a room-mate," Neferet said smiling. I was so happy, I stared over to the empty bed the other side of my room and once again began thinking about what she would look like.

"Do you know her name?"

"Zoey Redbird," Neferet said and walked from the room.

I skipped over to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Today was Saturday so classes weren't on. Once I got out of the shower I cleaned up the room and made sure nothing was on Zoey's side of the room. It felt weird thinking it as someone's side of the room.

"Hey girl," Erin said just walking into my room.

"Hey, you cleaned your room," Shaunee said following Erin.

"Mine and Zoey's room!" I said shaking with excitement.

"You are getting your room mate!"

I nodded wildly and lead them out of the room. We walked down to the dorm living area where Damien sat in front of a flat screen.

"Morning girlies."

"Imma go get my cereal," I said walking into the kitchen. I filed my bowl with Lucky Charms and then sat on the sofa next to Damien.

"So you got yourself a roommate?"

I could only nod my head as my mouth was full of cereal.

"Well, Twin, I was thinking shopping today?" Erin asked Shaunee.

"Agreed, Twin, today is a good day for shopping."

"I believe you should say today is a good night for shopping," Damien butted in.

"Shut up Miss," Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Well imma go grab my purse then," I said once I finished my cereal.

"Meet you all in the car park," Damien said leaving our dorm. I raced upstairs to get my purse and then jogged to catch up to the Twins.

Shopping for me and Damien wasn't a chance to buy new clothes and whatever, it was a chance to eat junk food like McDonalds or something. I was dying for a milkshake from Starbucks along-side with a triple chocolate muffin. Luckily for me, we did get McDonalds and a Starbucks! We all decided to go back to House Of Night, the Twins with bags of new clothes and shoes and me and Damien carrying bags full of chocolate and cookies we can keep in our rooms. We got to the car and drove home.

"Want to watch a movie when we get back?" Damien asked peeling his eyes from the road to look in the rear-view mirror to look at the Twins.

"What's that new movie with the hottie in, Twin?" Erin asked.

"Twin, are you on about Twilight?"

"Jacob team all the way!" Damien yelled happily.

"No gay boy, definitely Edward team," Erin argued playfully.

"When do y'all think my room-mate is coming?"

"Tonight," they all replied.

My mind wandered again to my roommate while everyone else talked about twilight. I was dying to meet her and curious to know what she was like. Would she be our friend or Aphrodite's type? I dreaded the thought of sharing a room with a Dark Daughter. We drove into the car park and walked to the dorm.

"Ah, Stevie Rae I have been look for you everywhere," Neferet said as she turned a corner in front of us.

"We went shopping, sorry."

"Never worry, Zoey has arrived unfortunately she is in the infirmary."

"What why, what happened she hasn't already rejected the change has she?"

"No my dear one, it would be seriously disappointing if she rejected the change as she is different to normal fledglings." Me and the group shared a look of confusion.

"How may I ask?" Damien asked.

"Well, she arrived here unconscious with her Grandma and bleeding but her Mark is filled in."

We all gasped in surprise, we all knew once you went through the change your Mark filled in and more tattoos marked your face but no fledgling in the world had been Mark with a filled in mark.

"That is shocking!" I whispered.

"It is indeed, I aspect Zoey is very well nearly recovered so give it less than an hour and she will be with you."

"Thank you Miss," We all said and then bowed respectfully as she walked back in the direction of the infirmary.

"Filled in," Damien hissed, "that is miraculous."

"Does that mean she is going to be really special?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, but I am so glad I finally have my roommate."

We all walked back to our own room and unpacked our stuff. I hadn't noticed so much time had passed since I was listening to music but I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in its open."

Aphrodite appeared at the door with a scared looking girl behind her. My eyes went to the Mark in the middle of the girl's forehead. It was completely filled in.

"Hey, you must be Zoey," I said greeting the girl.

The girl didn't need to be a vampyre to be beautiful. She had long dark hair that had slight waves. Her face had high cheeks bone covered with flawless skin. Her eye where hazelnut brown colour and they showed much depth.

"Yeah, her name Zoey and her Mark in filled in," Aphrodite sneered at me, "try and make her fit in yeah bumpkin?"

I could only nod and watch Zoey walk in. Aphrodite left and closed the door.

"She seems a bit bitchy," Zoey said.

"Yeah, she is," I said, "My name is Stevie Rae."

"Hey," Zoey said smiling at me, "when did my stuff get here?"

"Oh, Neferet brought some guys up here with them."

"Oh right." She sat on her bed and looked around.

"How come your Mark is filled in," I blurted out then slapped my hand over my mouth, "Ohmygoddess I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Oh don't worry, and I'm not sure I woke up and it was filled in."

We talked about random stuff about each other. She seemed like a normal girl but I could tell she was hiding the fact about how she got her filled in Mark.

"I'm a little hungry wanna go down to the food hall Zoey?"

"Sure, I could do with a little food."

We walked down to the food hall in silence as Zoey was taking in the school. I remember my first day here and felt a pang of pity for her. She has just lost her family, sure they come visit us but that is it. We don't live with them anymore.

"Stevie Rae!" Damien yelled across the hall.

"Alright, that's Damien he is as gay as gay can go," I explained to Zoey, "but his parents don't wanna accept that."

"Oh, that's horrible," she whispered back.

"Ohmygoodness, look at your Mark it's beautiful!" Damien breathed.

"Lets got meet everyone else?" I said. Zoey nodded so we walked over to where the Twins were sitting.

"Hey Stevie Rae!" Erin said.

"Your roommate!" Shaunee exclaimed.

"Twins, this is Zoey Redbird my new roommate."

"Her Mark!"

"Yes Erin, her Mark is different but it is a good different," Neferet said walked up to us, "Nyx has gifted her very much."

"Does she have a gift Miss?" Damien asked as if he was a little school girl.

"We will find out but I would assume so because of her Mark."

I looked at Zoey and her eyes were wide and her face was pale.

"Hey, Zoey you okay?" I asked her.

"It's just a lot to take in for my first day knowing I am the first fledgling with a filled in Mark," Zoey said, "I don't even know what it means."

"Of course Zoey, I will leave you with your friends."

Neferet walked away leaving us all standing there. Although I was watching Neferet I could feel lot of eyes looking at us. I glanced around the hall and I was right the other fledgling were looking at us. Better yet everyone was looking at my Zoey and her Mark.

"So, you've meet Damien," Stevie Rae said, "But you haven't properly met the Twins."

"They aren't really Twins," Damien explained, "but they are Twins at soul."

I could see that Zoey was feeling uncomfortable under everyone's stares.

"Hey Zoey, wanna sit down and I will grab our food?" I asked her edging closer to our table.

"Alright," she whispered.

I walked off and grabbed our food and walked back to our table. Across the hall I could see Aphrodite eyeing Zoey up as if she was a piece of bait.

"Hey Zoey, did your mum and dad bring you here?" Damien asked Zoey when I got back to the table.

"No, they are really religious and thought that Satan has like hunted me of whatever and called an emergency church meeting so I snuck out and went to my grandmas and then when I was walking to her lavender farm I tripped and knocked myself out," Zoey explained, "and then I woke up here, grandma brought me."

"Your mama and daddy aren't very nice people," I said after I swallowed my mouth full.

"Well my mum was and then she got remarried to the jerk that is my stepfather," I said while eating.

"Awh little babies, your mummy's done wuv you," Aphrodite pouted.

"Get lost," Erin growled.

"Yeah hag from hell," Shaunee sneered.

"Brain sharers shut up I'm not here to talk to you, like I would ever talk to you," Aphrodite said and then turned to Zoey, "you got something special I will see you tonight at Dark Daughter." Aphrodite whirled round and started to walk away when she turned her head to face us and said, "Before you can talk her out of it, Neferet wants her to go."

"Bitch," Shaunee whispered.

"Who is she?" Zoey asked.

"Do you have to go Zoey?" I whined, "She isn't a nice person and she isn't up to any good."

"Neferet wants me to," Zoey said and slouched, "she is my mentor I don't want to let her down."

"Neferet is your mentor!" Damien gasped, "She only mentors student who have like amazing gifts."

"Hey y'all we better get to the full moon ritual," I said jumping out of my seat.

We all walked towards Nyx Temple where the full moon ritual is held. Along the way we explained what to do in the ritual to Zoey.

"Merry meet everyone," Lenobia said as we got to the door of the ritual. We all mumbled our merry meets back. We got inside and stood in a part of the circle. Neferet danced in and started the ceremony. I hissed at Zoey at stand facing east. I heard Zoey gasp every time an element was called into the circle. Finally the ritual was over and students started to file out of the temple.

"How come you gasped every time an element was called to the circle?" I asked Zoey.

"Didn't you feel it?" Zoey asked back. I shook my head at her and gave her a puzzled look.

"When Neferet called Air into the circle I could feel the wind around me lifting my hair, and then when she called fire I could feel the temperature rise and felt the warmth inside me," Zoey explain, "and then she called in water and it felt like I was in the ocean the waves lapping at my feet."

"Zoey, you are explaining the elements," Neferet gasped from behind us, "did you only feel it for those three?"

"No, when you called earth I could smell lavender and it seemed like I was standing on grass," she sighed and smiled, "but when you called spirit it was like nothing I have ever felt before it filled me up and I felt happier than I have ever been before."

We all just stood around Zoey with our mouths open like fish. She gave us a look as if to ask what is wrong.

"Zoey, my dear one, I believe you have the affinity of all the elements," Neferet said with shocked plastered on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Affinity for all elements! I was shocked, it all fits in though. The filled in Mark and the extraordinary powers.

"What does that mean?" Zoey asked looking at Neferet.

"It means you are very special to Nyx."

"Can she cast her own circles?" Damien questioned.

"It does indeed, we should test it out."

I could only think of what she feels. She was probably confused enough with having a different Mark but now she is the most powerful fledgling ever, and if she survives the change the most powerful vampyre ever. Holy cows.

"Shall we plan a night for you to cast a circle?" Neferet asked Zoey.

"I'm scared though," she barely whispered.

"You will be alright because we will be there," Erin said smiling.

"Beside you the whole time," Shaunee chimed in.

"I actually have to get to Dark Daughters," she said and smiled back at us, "Thanks guys."

"Alright, let's walk Zoey to Dark Daughters," I said.

We walked Zoey to the recreation hall and left her go in. Shivers ran down my spine when I saw the place. Damien grabbed my hand and squeezed it to comfort me. We decided to go back to the dorm and watch television. I prepared the butter popcorn as my friends only like it if I make it. A couple of hours passed when we all decided we were going to go to our rooms and start on our homework.

I walked up to mine and Zoey's room letting my mind drift. I worried that Zoey was being used as a refrigerator, but she hasn't come back. Once I got to our room I sat at my bed and flicked through a magazine instead of doing my homework, then the door opened. I looked over to see Zoey standing there with her eyes stained red as if she was crying.

"You alright?" I asked her quickly.

"I, uh, saw my boyfriend Heath," she started, "and ended up drinking his blood a little and then Erik came along."

"You drank his blood!"

"I didn't plan on it, it just happened and then Erik saw me and we got talking and he walked me back and kinda kissed me."

"Kinda, how kinda?"

"It was a quick kiss, I don't think it really meant anything," Zoey said and then looked at me seriously, "the worst thing is, they made us drink blood in the ritual and I liked it!"

We continued talking about the ritual and Heath while we got changed and prepared for bed. She asked me about my family and hometown while I asked questions about her family and her hometown.

"How come you liked the blood?" I asked shyly. I'd been waiting to ask this question but I was nervous she would get angry.

"I'm not sure, Neferet thinks it might have to do with the fact my Mark is filled in," she replied instantly.

"It's creepy, you're a new fledgling but you are as developed as a vampyre," I said and then slowly added, "maybe that means you are guaranteed to complete the Change."

"I hope so, I don't want to reject the Change," she whispered into the dark.

"Me neither, it would be horrible," I slurred the words not wanting to think that I could possibly reject it anytime soon.

I laid there thinking about being a vampyre and how good it would be to live forever, well almost forever, when I drifted into a deep sleep. A loud beeping sound woke me from my sleep and I slapped the table beside me reaching for my alarm clock. I finally managed to find it and turn it off, I sat up to see Zoey struggling to open her eyes. I stood up and offered her the shower first she toke me up on my offer and jumped in the shower. While she was in the shower the Twins came into our room.

"Morning Stevie Rae," Erin yawned. I looked at her and she looked as perfect as ever. Her blond hair swayed half way down her back and her bright blue eyes were circled in what looked like professional done make-up. Shaunee look exactly the same but her hair was curly and slightly longer. Her dark brown eyes were also framed in make-up perfectly done.

"What time do you girls actually get up," I asked them, "it must take hours to do your hair and make-up like that."

"We got to go what we got to go," Shaunee said flicking her hair.

"And if they means getting up an hour earlier than most students then so be it," Erin said completing her Twins sentence.

"Stevie Rae, you can use the shower now," Zoey said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Okie Dokie, y'all be nice to Zoey," I said looking at the Twins then leaving for the shower.

I quickly showered as I was dying for my daily fix of Lucky Charms. I shampooed and conditioner my hair and had a quick wash. I dried myself and walked into our dorm to get changed. Once my hair was done and I had a little make-up on we left for the main dorm room where all students were already eating their cereal.

"Count Cholula?" Zoey asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"I have Lucky Charms but there is Count Cholula in the far left cupboard with the rest of the cereal," I said getting milk out of the fridge.

"I am starving," Erin said sliding onto a seat at the breakfast bench.

"Me too, Twin, me too."

We ate breakfast in silence and then cleaned up after ourselves. I showed Zoey to her classes and mentioned people for her to sit with. Once that was done I made my way towards my classes. I got to my first classes and sat down. During the class hour the girl in front of me coughed continuously. I was about to tell her to try and cut it out when she coughed up a lot of blood. The teacher ran to her and instructed some kid to get Neferet. The girl turned to me and looked at me with red stained eyes. I realised straight away who she was Elizabeth No-Last-Name. She had been friendly to me through-out the months of me being here and now I sat here watching her die. All I could do was stare as the blood dribbled from her nose, mouth and ears. In a sickening noise she vomited blood across her desk, she was crying hysterically and I watched the red tears roll down her face. Neferet rushed into the room with towels and two vampyre men following her. She gave Elizabeth the towels and then touched her on her arm. I knew Neferet was trying to take as much pain away from Elizabeth as possible but still it must have been painful. Elizabeth then stopped crying and slumped forward, Neferet motioned for the two men to come forward and they lifted her onto the stretcher which they then walked out. Neferet wiped up the remaining blood and faced us all.

"Once again, I must tell you all that unfortunately another fledgling has rejected the change," She said, "we do as much as we can to help you complete the change but in the end it is completely up to your body."

I stared down at my desk and thought about death, once again. I couldn't get my mind around the fact that I could actually die any second. I might be rejecting the change right now. Sadly I had to admit to myself that this wasn't the first, or second, or even third time I thought about not accepting the change. It was a very common thought of mine, but more it was a fear of mine.

Each classes hour went by quickly, lunch was even faster. No-one wanted to bring up the fact that our school has lost another student. Some other student was probably crying in her room about losing a room-mate and another about losing a best-friend. The teachers expected us to get over it, but it's not so much the mourning that gets us it's the reality that it can happen to anyone.

"Zoey, Neferet wants you to come to Dark Daughters again tonight as it is Samhain there is a special ritual," A bored voice said from behind us.

"Cheers Aphrodite, see you in the rec hall," Zoey said not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"You really are going?" I hissed at her after Aphrodite left.

"Yeah, Neferet wants me to so I will," Zoey mumbled, "and what the hell is Samhain?"

"Vampyre celebration that humans turned to Halloween," Damien said very smartly, "actually did you know that..."

"No one cares," Erin said rolling her eyes.

"At all," Shaunee continued.

We finished our food and made our way to the dorm where Zoey left us to get ready for the ritual.

She wore the same dress Aphrodite gave her on the last ritual, but it did look unbelievable good.

"Well, I will see you all later?" Zoey asked breaking the silence. She knew what we were all thinking, that maybe should would turn into an "Aphrodite" or as the Twins but it hag from hell but we still wanted to be supportive we are her friends.

"Have fun, we will see you later," I called to her as she walked out the door.

We all nodded at each other and headed out of the dorm as well.

"Are you sure now Stevie Rae?" Damien asked me his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, it's the only way we know Zoey will be alright," I sighed. I knew exactly what I was doing and how I would feel after but I would die for my friends.

We walked over to the old Museum where Aphrodite told us to meet her. I spilt up from the rest of them and walked into a back room where I knew she was.

"Right fridge, I need you to sit down and shut-up."

I did what I was told and gulped. My memory flashed back to the last time this happened and wondered if she would take more or less. She stuck a tube in my arm and then chucked a white sheet over me. I could hear everyone arriving and my heart started beating faster.

"Welcome my sisters and brother, tonight we are celebrating Samhain night and we call forth our ancient spirits!" Aphrodite yelled, "For our spirit I give them a blood sacrifice off a willing giver."

I sat there and tried to contain my breathing back to normal. I could hear her calling the elements into the circle and then the spirits rising. I heard a few screams and then a boy call Zoey.

"Heath, what are you doing here?" I heard Zoey yell at him.

"I needed to see you," I could faintly hear him say. Quickly after he said that to Zoey I heard him scream.

"Aphrodite make them stop!" Zoey begged Aphrodite.

I stood up and whipped the sheet off me. Zoey stared up to see me and her face went pale. Her eyes glanced down at the tube in my arm and winced. I sadly grinned at her.

"I had to make sure you are safe," I whispered, "which you obviously aren't."

"Zo help me!" Heath's screamed his pain in his voice filling the night sky.


End file.
